1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a portable x-ray diagnostics apparatus, and in particular to such an apparatus wherein the control panel can be placed at various positions as be best suited to the location of the operator of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A commercially available portable x-ray diagnostics apparatus is described in the Siemens publication "Siremobil 4" which has a control panel rigidly contained in an upper wall or surface of a base or control box of the apparatus. The control panel is positioned so that it can be most easily read and operated at the rear of the x-ray diagnostics apparatus.
The orientation of the control panel is such that reading the displays thereon, and actuating the operating controls thereon, is difficult from a location other than the rear of the x-ray diagnostics apparatus, such as at the sides of the apparatus.
A portable x-ray apparatus is described in German Gebrauchsmuster 8 521 246 wherein a control panel or box is suspended from a boom attached to the top of a vertical column extending from the base of the apparatus. The control box is suspended at eye level, and is pivot around a vertical axis with the boom, so that the control can be pivoted into a position favorable for the operator example, at the rear or at the sides of the apparatus. Kingdom published application No. 2 192 591 discloses a having a control box which can be rotated around a axis at an upper side of a housing for the unit, so that a comfortable actuation of the keyboard is possible at each of the printer. The control box can be removed from the side of the housing, so that the keyboard can also be operated from a position remote from the printer.